Episode 1572 (9 February 1998)
Synopsis Kathy wanders through the Square engrossed in a letter and bumps into Alex coming round a corner and they hastily avoid each other. Ian sees this and asks if she's had a lover's tiff. Kathy says she's finished it with Alex. Ian is concerned about the social worker visiting Kathy later on, and Kathy assures him that she will be fine. Kathy is miles away in the café and Pat asks her what's wrong. She has received the divorce papers today so all she's has to do is sign and she will be free. Pat says so that's what she wanted isn't it? Kathy says it's all a mess and she doesn't know what she wants. She says that she's been seeing someone else, then Dot walks in and the conversation has to stop. Dot tells Pat how well Roy is getting on acting with Peggy, and says they have real chemistry as husband and wife. Roy comes in later and says how well it's going too, while reminding Pat that she should be at the rehearsal tonight. When they finally get rid of all the customers, Pat can't wait to ask Kathy who it is she's been seeing. She says Alex and Pat is astonished. She says she thought he was a bit of all right when he first came to the Square, and how did it happen? Kathy says Alex has a knack of listening when she talks, as if there is no-one else in the world, and it made her feel great. However, he probably does it with all his parishioners. Pat jokes he probably doesn't do all the rest of it with all of them though. Kathy says it's so different from being with Phil, where she feels like a tired old nag. Ruth is nervous about dancing a polka in the play, saying that she used to be famous in Scottish nightclubs for her dancing - well flailing. Conor says he'll teach her and they are in each other's arms in the kitchen when Mark walks in. He looks surprised and Conor and Ruth jump apart guiltily, saying they were only dancing. Mark says fine, and leaves, with Ruth calling after him. Terry is behaving more oddly than usual, and is talking to himself in the living room when Irene walks in. He then goes round the Square asking various people what's the most romantic thing they have ever done. He asks Mark, while Ruth is there at the stall and Mark says brusquely that he is busy. Ruth says that was a bit harsh, and then asks if Mark wants to go for a drink tonight. Mark says he has things to do and Ruth says she's making an effort here. Mark sulkily replies that he's an effort is he? Ruth storms off crossly saying "Forget it." Michael sees the woman that Sanjay got off with in the pub the night before Gita disappeared and chases after her because she can verify Sanjay's story that he never slept with her that night, and he was genuinely looking forward to Gita's return. He tells Sanjay, who spends ages looking for her, and then later on bumps into her accidentally in the café. She's in a hurry, but he follows her, and tries to stop her and explain. However, his rushed waffle is not impressive and she tells him to get lost. He grabs her saying that he really needs her to speak to the police for him, and she says no chance, and gives him a good smack back as she makes her escape, saying that he is a loony leave her alone. Meanwhile, Michael has his own problems, and he invites Susan to his house because Matthew told him she was getting fed up stuck in her place and unable to get out. He orders a taxi for her and buys flowers and grapes, and arranges a nice meal. She's an ungrateful bitch and keeps on having a go at him, saying he's just guilty, and it's too late. Michael points out that she was the one who had the affair, and left, not him. He is totally exasperated, and says so, what exactly do you want me to do, just tell me, and I'll do it. She says she needs a ground floor flat so she's not trapped in the house. Michael says that she knows that will take time. Beppe turns up in the Square and tells George that the family are thinking of accepting his offer, and he has checked out George and he seems to be legitimate now, but his criminal mentality is too deeply ingrained, so if he does anything at all to get the family into trouble, Beppe says he will put him in jail. George says of course that's fine, and his family would be proud of him. Ian sees the conversation and goes over to stir things. George says Beppe is a friend, and Ian asks if this is a business acquaintance, and his businesses are cars and clubs aren't they? Ian sounds remarkably as if he is about to mention the gambling, but first he asks Beppe if he is in the same business. Beppe replies, looking rather irritated, no, I'm in the Vice Squad. Ian almost jumps with surprise, and says err oh fine, and disappears hastily. The social worker visits Kathy, who tells her Ben is with a friend. She first says that she understands that Ian is only the father of two of the children. Kathy immediately gets defensive. However, they seem to get on reasonably well, and the woman again comments on how she likes to see people in their homes with toys all over the floor, to see how they really live. Kathy assumes that this is a positive comment about Cindy's home and says that with some people you can't tell if it's the truth though, and Cindy is a devious bitch - she even tried to have Ian killed. The social worker says this is a serious allegation and does Kathy have any proof for it? Kathy says no, and the social worker looks stern and says this sort of thing really isn't helping Ian at all. Ian sees Kathy later and asks how the visit went. Kathy says she's not sure if she helped. Ian notices she seems to be depressed and asks if it was just because of him that she split up with Alex, and she should lead her own life, it's not his place to tell her what to do, and he's sorry for what he said. Kathy assures him it wasn't just him. Ian then tells Kathy about his problem with Annie - that she is running an illegal gambling den in the club. Kathy immediately says he should sack her as his election manager if this is true because he can't afford to be connected with her with the custody case coming up, and Cindy will use it against him if she finds out. Ian has arranged to meet Annie later for dinner, to do a restaurant review for the paper, and he waits in the Vic. He asks Grant what he thinks of Annie, as someone who hasn't always been on the right side of the law...err no offence. Grant looks unimpressed and says hmm, no offence taken, and Ian asks if he thinks Annie is a bit dodgy. Grant is saved from answering as she walks in, and he tells Ian "Ask her yourself." Jeff returns from an unsuccessful trip to see his wife, and Alex tells him off for not being more conciliatory. Jeff replies that Alex should be careful too - he saw the look that Kathy gave him earlier and he shouldn't antagonise her as she is one of the few people with whom he actually gets on around here. The play rehearsal is another fiasco, as Pat is late and everyone is waiting. Peggy is complaining and Julie is assuring her that she is the real star of the show and they can do without Pat, when Pat walks in behind her, and looks rather irritated. Pat has also forgotten her script, and Dot complains when she is told to give hers to Pat. Peggy whinges again, saying that she's only worried that Pat is letting everyone else down. Pat says she won't stand for that, and Dot chips in that Peggy is only saying what everyone else is thinking. Pat says "Right, well if that's how you feel, you can find yourselves another Queen Victoria." After the rehearsal, Ruth meets up with Conor and they go for a drink. Mark declines the invitation to join them, and sees Mark on her way home. He has watched Ruth and Conor joking together and Mary asks if he's going for a drink with them. He says he's changed his mind and Mary says he can give her a coffee then. He says he'd rather not, but Mary insists. Mark tells Mary that he and Ruth aren't getting on because she is spending all her spare time with Conor and not him. Mary says they are just mates, like him and her, and Ruth isn't worried about that is she? Mark concedes that she's being sensible. Ruth and Conor arrive home from the pub, in a very bouncy mood. Mary says she'll be going and will Conor walk her home? He says it's only next door, but Mary asks again. Ruth says "Och! You're not taking Conor away from us, come on where's the rest of that whisky?" Mark and Mary look on disapprovingly as Ruth drags Conor to the other room. In the Vic, there is a residents' meeting now that the actors have arrived, and there are various trivial points made - Ian comments about the builders working on the restaurant who have mentioned they'd like people to stop putting things in their skip: they've had a broken toaster and a dead cat. He then says the squatters from the Jacksons' house have been evicted and Michael looks interested and asks what the council are doing with it. Ian thinks the council are selling it to a housing association as the squatters trashed the place and it needs total renovation. After the meeting, Annie and Ian go to the restaurant. The food is terrible and Annie asks Ian exactly what business his friend is in - leather? They argue about the gambling again, and Annie says they don't have to agree on everything. She says that it's business and what will Ian write in the review? It's an old business friend, so he'll write a good review, won't he, regardless of the food, so he's being just as dishonest as she is. Ian says that when the police find out about the club, he doesn't want to be even remotely involved. Annie says they won't find out. Ian says perhaps they ought to! Annie can't believe this, and says he's been there - 20 people saw him walk in, so he is already involved. Also, he knows who was there, and if he gets the place shut down, he will be making some very powerful enemies. Credits Main cast *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Susan Rose - Tilly Vosburgh *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen Guest cast * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes